Handcuffed Together
by lunasammygrimm
Summary: When Puck finally returns to Ferryport Landing after a year of traveling with Jake, Sabrina is shocked to realize that her feelings for the fairy boy might have returned. But with only two days to spend with him, Sabrina has to choose to hide or show her feelings about Puck while keeping the two teenagers attached to the other. Contains Puckabrina and spoilers! *One-shot*


**Hey! I am back to write a Puckabrina fanfic for my second favorite book series! Puck is a **_**little**_** bit OOC in this story, but I wrote him as that because I believe he would have matured in his time traveling and aging a year. Please review and I hope you enjoy the story! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm series or the pic for this fic.***

* * *

The moment Sabrina Grimm woke up, the first thing that ran through her head was his name. She wasn't surprised, after all, she hadn't seen him in a year and today he was finally coming back to Ferryport Landing. She was somewhat glad that her uncle and Puck gad been gone for a while, as she hadn't gotten pranked every day. But, they were family, and Sabrina missed them both.

She rolled over on her side, and glanced at her clock. It read 8 o'clock.

"Daphne," Sabrina whispered, "Wake up."

On the other side of the bed, Sabrina's little sister didn't respond. Sabrina grabbed Daphne's pillow and hit her over the head with it. The little girl didn't flinch.

"Red! Come help me," Sabrina called to the other sleeping figure in their room.

Red rolled over to look at Sabrina and Daphne, and slipped out of her twin bed on the other side of the room. She flopped down next to the other girls, and stared at Daphne. Red took the pillow from Sabrina's hands, and tried hitting Daphne with it again. This time, Daphne rolled over to face away from her sisters.

"Why exactly does she do this?" Red asked Sabrina in her quiet voice.

"Do you really think I know?" the older girl asked, annoyed.

"Stop being a snot, Sabrina," Daphne mumbled, now awake.

"Now you wake up? Ugh," Sabrina responded, heading out the door, "Breakfast in twenty minutes."

"Food!" Daphne cheered.

Red and Daphne followed Sabrina down to the kitchen, cheering for pancakes. They rounded into the kitchen, Daphne and Red ready to jump into their seats and watch Sabrina cook their breakfast. However, when they rounded into the kitchen, Relda Grimm was already at the stove, flipping parsley- mint flapjacks, and a man was sitting at Red and Daphne's seats.

"Uncle Jacob!" Daphne cried, and ran to greet the man. Sabrina and Red followed her, hugging Jacob Grimm.

"Good morning lieblings," Granny Relda said. "I thought it would be a nice surprise if your uncle came in earlier than expected."

"Thank you!" The girls cried, hugging Jacob again.

Sabrina let go of her uncle, and shifted her feet. She looked around the kitchen, but he wasn't there. She prayed that Puck wasn't going to attack her somehow and cover her with glue and hair gel or something. Despite that, she was freaking out a little on the inside.

"_What if he decided not to come?"_ thought Sabrina, _"What if he actually hated the Grimms and ditched Uncle Jake on their trip? What if he was hurt? What if he was-No. He and Jake know how to take care of themselves. Puck is not dead."_

Sabrina cleared her thought and glanced at Jake.

"Um.. Where's Puck?" she asked.

Jake turned to face her, and she saw Daphne smirk a little at Sabrina's question.

"As planned, Puck's coming later today," Jake said. "There's no need to worry 'Brina."

Sabrina was absolutely relieved with this information. "_Puck is okay. He's safe. I'll _finally _see him today. Not that I cared of anything, I mean, it's just Puck. " she thought._

But to Sabrina, it wasn't _just _Puck. For the first time in months, they would finally see each other again. Sabrina had actually been counting down the days for the past month until she could finally say that "today is the day". In the year that they had been apart, Sabrina knew that Puck leaving with Jake was great for them, but she hated to admit that it was awful for her. Every week Sabrina could feel emptiness in her stomach, a longing to talk to Puck and laugh at one of the stupid jokes he makes. She was missing her best friend, and it pained Sabrina to feel that alone. Even Daphne and Red hadn't felt her feel better at the times when she was really missing Puck.

So, now she could actually say that today is the day. And there was nothing that could ruin her happiness at that moment.

Sabrina returned to her room and pulled on her jeans and a blue shirt. She looked around to see if Daphne was coming, and reached for a box on the top shelf of her closet. She placed the box on her bed, and opened it. She pulled the soft dark green hoodie inside, and hugged it to her chest. Sabrina had put Puck's sweatshirt in the box after he left with Jake, and had planned to keep it with her until the day they returned to surprise Puck. She laid it on her bed for later, and returned to the kitchen.

Daphne and Red were still talking to Jake, eating Granny Relda's weird food.

"'Brina!" Jake called. "We're going to head down to the baker's donut shop later. You wanna join us?"

"Is that even a question?" Sabrina answered. "When do I not want to ditch this food and get donuts?"

"You're becoming more like Daphne," Red said.

"Really?" Sabrina retorted.

Jake chuckled, rolling his eyes. Daphne and Red headed upstairs to get dressed, while Sabrina and Jake stayed downstairs.

"So," Jake started, looking quizzically at Sabrina. "How has Ferryport Landing been?"

"About the same I guess," she responded. "It's just been missing you."

He smiled, shaking his head.

"You missed me?" Jake asked, grinning at Sabrina.

"You have no idea. This year has been so boring without you. I mean, no awesome stories about the items that you've recovered, I have to deal with Granny's cooking all by myself, and no one to break the rules with me."

"You just described Puck," Jake said, smirking.

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you basically did. You sure that there's nothing going on between you two?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him in a year! What would make you say that?"

"Well, before we left, there was obviously something between you guys from when I first arrived. So what is really with you guys?"

Sabrina took a deep breath, and then let it out. She shook her head, denying his accusations. She pushed her and Puck's strange sweet moments out of her mind, not wanting to think about those now.

"_They mean nothing at all to me. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. There is _nothing _between us at all, and there never has been," _she thought.

But she knew that she was denying the truth. She and Puck really did have a weird relationship before he left, but she knew it would never lead to anything later on.

Jake was looking at her, with a look of doubt on his face. Sabrina wondered if Puck had told him anything in the last year. She didn't think he would, but Jake's expression was starting to worry her. Then, right on time, Daphne and Red hurried in, cheering and chanting about donuts.

The four of them and Elvis left the house, got in the Grimm's old broken down car, and headed out. When they got to the Baker's shop, they waited twenty minutes in the line while being tortured by the amazing smell. After they got the donuts, they walked around the stores, Jake observing the changes in town.

After the war, the town and the Everafters that had stayed had started rebuilding houses and stores. Some other people from New York had actually started moving into town and building the community. It was cool to see, but when Sabrina saw the moving trucks, she couldn't help but think about how much Puck would love to torture and prank all her new neighbors.

They stopped by Sacred Grounds to talk to see Buzzflower, and then started heading back to the Grimm house.

"Jake?"Red asked.

"What?"

"How long are you and Puck staying in town for?"

Sabrina's head shot up. She hadn't even thought of that, and now she was freaking out. To make her even more scared, Jake sucked in a breath.

"Actually…I was hoping not to tell you guys this until later… But we're only going to be here a couple days," Jake said.

Sabrina froze, and her mouth dropped open.

"What?!"

"Look, I'm sorry. We were planning to stay longer, but we have to stop by The Golden Egg to see Hank and Veronica. And, we just got a message from an Everafter in London saying that they might have seen some fairies running around with the same type of roses as the one in _Beauty and the Beast_. We have to track those down immediately, which is why we can't stay for long," Jake explained.

Sabrina sighed, ticked off that she hadn't known this sooner before she got her hopes up about Puck hanging out with her and her sisters for a while and pulling pranks on each other. But, of course, magic had to ruin it. Stupid fairies.

When they walked through the front door of her house, Sabrina started heading upstairs to put the sweatshirt back in her closet. Maybe she could give it to him the next time he visited, when he stayed longer. As she started up the stairs, a voice called from living room,

"What? No hello?"

She spun around, sprinted back down the stairs into the living room, and threw herself into Puck's open arms. His arms wrapped around her, and they hugged for the first time in a year. When they let go, they were both grinning.

"So? No hello?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Puck."

"Hello Grimm," he said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, just observing each other. Surprisingly, Puck had grown a bit, but Sabrina was taller than him.

"Puck!"

Daphne and Red ran in, and hugged and greeted him. Sabrina stood to the side, still looking at Puck. He looked about the same, except for his height and hair. His hair had grown slightly longer, and his bangs almost reached his eyes. Despite Sabrina smacking herself in the brain for thinking this, but it made him look cute.

Puck let go of Red and Daphne, and stood up. He faced Sabrina again, and smiled.

"You surprised?"

Sabrina nodded.

"I thought you were coming much later, at least, that's what Uncle Jake said," she explained.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you guys and told Jacob to trick you guys."

"So that also means that you're not just staying for a couple days?" asked Daphne.

Puck looked at the ground, obviously sad.

"Uh- no, that part's true. We do have to leave on Monday afternoon."

There was silence, the four of them all deep in thought. Sabrina could tell that Daphne and Red were also a little pissed off that they hadn't gotten a heads up that Jake's and Puck's return would be short-lived. Puck and Sabrina's eyes meet, and their gaze lingered until Sabrina broke the silence.

"Has Granny Relda seen you yet?"

"Yeah, I snuck in here I got to see her, Tobias, and your parents," Puck said.

Sabrina had a mini-panic attack, thinking of her parents_. "Oh god, had her dad threatened him to stay away from his daughter, or said something stupid about not hurting me or breaking my heart? Did he have to do with their shortened visit?" _she thought.

As if he had read her thoughts, Puck told Sabrina that both of her parents had acted normal and didn't treat him weirdly.

Feeling reassured, she led the three others up the stairs to the girl's room. They all sat on the floor in the room, and Puck started telling them stories of the Everafters he had met and the magic objects he had recovered with Jake. The three girls listened to the tales until Elvis came barging in the room, barking and tackling Puck to the ground.

Mr. Canis appeared in the doorway, and said that the adults and Basil Jr. were going to Snow's and William's place to have lunch. Sabrina turned to look at her clock, and realized that Puck had been telling them his stories for an hour, as it was already 12'o clock. They decided to go back downstairs, and said good-bye to the adults. Sabrina saw Henry glance at her and Puck, his eyes shifting from one to the other, seeing them standing closely next to each other, and sent his daughter a warning glance. When he turned his back, Sabrina rolled her eyes. Puck laughed, obviously having noticed Henry too.

After the door closed behind Relda and she had called good-bye to the house, the four kids went over to the kitchen and tried to fix themselves an almost normal lunch using leftovers. While Red watched both Daphne and Puck shove their faces with food, Sabrina made iced tea. When all the kids considered themselves full, Puck led them up to his room, encouraging them to take a ride on the roller-coaster.

Sabrina went to Puck's room a couple times a month, usually to take a break from her crazy family or swim in the pond with her sisters. She knew Daphne and Red went in the room almost every day to jump on trampoline or practice fighting in the boxing ring.

Luckily, Puck hadn't set a trap anywhere in the entrance, but Sabrina still reminded the girls to watch their step. They kept heading towards the ride, and eventually they all climbed into the black four-person car on the roller-coaster track. Puck was in the front, next to Sabrina, and the controller for the ride was in front of him.

They buckled in, despite Daphne begging Sabrina to let her stand up on her seat on go on the ride. Puck pressed a green button on the small metal controller in front of him, and the car immediately zoomed forward. The roller-coaster let Sabrina have a view of Puck's huge room, even though half of her views were upside down due to the loops and twirls of the track.

As far as she could tell, almost all of Puck's room was forest, with clearings in the trees that looked like they were used to shoot fireworks from, as there were scorch marks on the dirt and grass. Sabrina saw the ponds, and waterfalls surrounding the trees, marking the edges of the room. There were also some of Puck's psychotic chimpanzees in the tree's screeching at them as they zoomed over them.

Daphne and Red were yelling with delight with their arms in the air, and Sabrina was grinning, her hands still on the protection bar. Next to her, Puck put his arms back down on the bar, his hand bumping Sabrina's. She instinctively pulled her hand back, surprised at the sudden contact. Luckily, Puck didn't notice her reaction and was cheering with the younger girls. Sabrina's shouts soon joined theirs, as they soared through a cut hole in some tree's branches.

Right after they emerged from those trees and started heading in the direction of one the ponds, Sabrina saw Puck hovering his hand above a neon yellow button on the box. Before she could question the button, Puck jammed his hand on it, and their bar sprang up. Sabrina yelped, and Puck jumped out of his seat and sprouted his wings, escaping the black car.

Sabrina turned her head back to look at Puck, who was now smirking at the girls as he flew next to the track.

"Puck! What the heck?" yelled Red.

He let out a maniacal laugh, and the track above the pond up above dropped down, leading a huge gap in the track. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs, holding onto their bars as they sped towards the reddish coloured pond. Before she knew it, the car was flying off the track, and falling into the pond. They landed in the pond, and Sabrina screamed,

"PUCK! I'll kill you!"

Puck floated above her, laughing. Daphne and Red were climbing out of the weird red liquid in the pond, Sabrina following them. When they escaped Puck's crazy concoction, they were sticky and covered in the goop.

"Like my recipe? It's glue, catsup, and syrup. Great for your skin!"

Sabrina shook her fist in Puck's direction, resisting her urge to flip him off. Daphne and Red were also glaring at him, complaining about their clothes and hair getting ruined. Sabrina told them to rush off to take showers to get the goop off them. The girls left, but not before Daphne taking a handful of the gross mess and throwing it at Puck, hitting his left arm.

"Really?" Sabrina called up to Puck, her hands on her hips.

"What? I haven't pranked you in a year! You think I'd blow off my chance to put you in a huge pond of a sticky liquid?" he responded.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but didn't want to be mad at him. She had kind of missed his crazy hijinks, and smiled to herself. Puck did a flip in midair, and led Sabrina to the door to the rest Grimm house.

"Hey Blondie," Puck said, receiving a glare from Sabrina. "Ugly goop is your look. You should put it on more often. Makes your face look a whole lot better."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, ignoring Puck's want for a reaction from her. Puck smirked, and flipped his bangs to the side of his face. Sabrina blushed, hating her second thought of thinking that he was cute.

"Whatever, Stinkpot."

"Oh, Dogface, you've matured."

"How so?"

"You haven't punched me yet."

They both froze, silence overtaking them. The door was a few yards away, but neither of them kept walking. Sabrina knew they were both thinking of their kiss, and how she slugged him in the stomach.

"Well, I think…I should go…clean up, I guess," Sabrina muttered. She headed towards the door, Puck following her.

"Yeah, go ahead," Puck said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"What?"

"Well, just forget what I said earlier. Go wash up, it'll be good to see your face again, the way it usually looks. Now get out."

Puck slammed the door behind her, leaving her speechless.

"What?! Puck!" Sabrina yelled, demanding an explanation. "Open the door!"

After a few minutes of pounding on his door, Sabrina resided and went to take a shower, his words clouding her brain.

"_Had he really meant what he said? Does he _really_ like the way I look? Like when he had said I don't need make-up? Does he like me? Even after the insults, the pranks, and after spending a year apart from each other? Is that even possible? Wait! Do _I_ like _him_?" _At that last thought, she almost screamed. _"I mean, I used to like him. Do I still have those feelings? Is that even possible? Could Puck and I _really_ like each other?..Nonononono. That is so not possible!"_

"Damn it!" Sabrina hissed, as she tugged at her hair with her brush, almost breaking it. She and her sisters had thankfully gotten the red sludge off, but her hair was still sticky and tangled. She finally pulled it into a bun, hiding the stiff blonde ends. She got in her jean shorts and sweater with a bird design on it, and headed downstairs, where the girls and Puck were playing cards, Elvis sitting next to them.

She joined them, picking up some cards and joining the game. Puck nodded towards her, grinning. Daphne and Red greeted her, and the foursome kept playing until the adults came through the door.

Sabrina's parents kissed their daughters' heads and told them some news from Charming and Snow.

"They're both doing very well, but Faerie just alerted your mom that she and I have to head down there and meet up with the Everafters. Some fairies just traveled to New York from Europe and they need us to teach them the basics of non-Everafter living," Henry told them.

Sabrina was used to this, with all the new Everafters having to talk to her mom about fitting in and setting up bank accounts, buying houses, and other things. They were taking Basil with them, to teach him about Everafters at a young age, which they had decided was the best for a Grimm. Henry and Veronica were leaving in an hour, and Sabrina watched them rush upstairs to get ready.

Jake came over to the kids, and started watching their game.

"Uncle Jake?" Daphne asked, "Can we take Puck on a tour of the now improved Ferryport Landing? I want him to see all the new buildings!"

"Well, I don't see why not. Go ahead, but just be back by dinner time," Jake responded.

Daphne, Red, Sabrina, and Puck all headed out the door, and started walking downtown. On the way there, Daphne chatted about all the remodeled and rebuilt buildings in town that Puck had missed in the last year. The three sisters pointed out different farms along the way, and Sabrina told Puck about the Everafters who had stayed in town, which weren't that many.

Eventually, the four of them reached the stores downtown and Daphne gave the fairy a tour of them. Like Sabrina, Daphne and Red seemed to decide to forgive Puck for the sake of him only being in town for such a short time. They were all tired by the time they started heading back to the house, so Puck decided to just fly them back.

"Are you even strong enough to do that?" Sabrina questioned him when he brought up that idea.

"Do you doubt my abilities Grimm?" Puck said.

"Well," Sabrina retorted. "I don't think you've ever been able to carry three people before."

"Don't judge a person who's over 4,000 years old," Puck said. "I _am_ strong enough."

"Fine," huffed Sabrina.

Puck scooped Sabrina up in his arms, hovered in the air, and told the two young girls to grab onto his feet. They did as instructed, and Puck set off, flying ten feet above the ground. Puck glanced at Sabrina in the first few seconds, and recommended that she wrap her arms around him.

Sabrina nervously did so, and immediately felt safer. "_Oh god_," she thought. "_Am I enjoying this? What the heck? Why doesn't this feel weird or awkward? I mean, he's carried me before, but I've never felt this…_happy _when he's done it previously."_

The four continued flying through the air in silence until they reached the Grimm house, and Daphne, Red, and Sabrina let go of Puck. They went inside, to be greeted by the scents of Granny Relda cooking dinner.

"Welcome back _lieblings_. What did you think Puck?" Granny called.

Puck and Sabrina went into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Daphne and Red ran to their room, Elvis following them.

"Well, it was cool to see the old buildings, but it's just weird to see new ones," Puck said.

"I think that's pretty much what everyone thinks about it," Sabrina added to Puck.

"Makes sense," Puck said. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm making stuffed dragon eggs with pasta in a carrot-lemon sauce and blood sausages," Granny said brightly.

Sabrina made a face behind Relda's back, and gestured Puck to go upstairs with her. He nodded, and followed Sabrina to her room where Daphne, Elvis, and Red sat on Red's bed. Puck and Sabrina flopped own and her and Daphne's bed and stared at the ceiling. In a moment, the two other girls joined them and begged Puck for more stories of his travels. He abided, and decided to tell them the story of how he and Jake recovered some more Eat Me candies from elves in Australia, which entertained all of them.

After Puck got to finish his story, Relda called the kids down to dinner, and later served them cherry-tangerine meringue pie, which Daphne and Puck ate in two bites. Every once in a while Puck's and Sabrina's eyes would meet and they share a smirk next to each other. Once Mr. Canis saw them, and rolled his eyes, also grinning.

With all the friendly chatter at the table, Sabrina couldn't stop smiling. Even though her parents and brother weren't there at the moment, this dinner made her feel as though this family was absolutely complete. She looked up from her plate, and laughed at a joke that Jake had just told them. Puck and Jake sitting with them gave Sabrina such a sense of love and comfort that she really couldn't stop smiling at the people around the table.

Finally, when dinner and dessert were finished and the adults were drinking coffee, the new house phone ringing, making Relda jump a little. Jake got up and answered the phone, hushing the room. He gave some instructions about telephone lines into the phone, which showed that he was talking to an Everafter. After a couple minutes, his face fell and he started arguing into the receiver, until he just ended up nodding and mumbling "yes's." He put down the phone, and turned to face the Grimms, who had looks of curiosity on their faces.

"That was Titania and Veronica on the phone. Titania said that the fairies with the roses just headed towards Canada and told me that Puck and I have to leave tomorrow morning, even sooner than we planned," Jake dejectedly said. "There's really no way out of it, and that was latest I could convince Titania to let us leave."

Sabrina's heart sunk to the floor. "_They just got here, and they have to leave even sooner than planned! What the hell? I haven't seen Puck or my uncle in a year. Can't I just catch up with them to make-up for a year of being apart?" _

"Are you serious? Tomorrow morning!" Puck burst out. "What the heck is my mom thinking? Does she not care that I've been apart from Ferryport Landing for a year!"

"Sorry Puck," Jake said. "It's either leave tomorrow or tonight. I can't fight your mom."

Daphne and Red's faces had fallen, and they had turned to Sabrina as if to beg her to change Titania's mind. Sabrina bit her lip, and exchanged an angry and depressed look with Puck.

"Fine," Puck grumbled. "We have to leave tomorrow. Okay."

He went upstairs, Sabrina and her sisters following him. They stood in the hallway for a moment, before Puck went into his room, leaving the door open. Daphne glanced at Sabrina, and gestured her to follow him, dragging Red into their room. Sabrina bit her lip, and went into Puck's room, closing the door behind her.

She jogged up to Puck, and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and led her to the trampoline. They laid down on their backs, looking up at the sky, which even had moving clouds in it. Puck took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"I just can't believe I have to leave tomorrow! I can't go against my mom, even though I really really really want to stay here," Puck said to Sabrina. "Traveling around with your uncle has been one of the best experiences in my life, but I-"

He stopped himself, and Sabrina looked at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"I-I-I missed you."

"I missed you too. It hasn't been the same without you, Puck. I've _really_ missed you."

Puck nodded, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, I am pretty outstanding, aren't I?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, grinning.

"I wish you could stay, but I understand that you have to go and get the roses. And I'm glad that you're happy," she said.

"_Okay...I'm not ignoring this anymore," _Sabrina told herself. _"I really do have a crush on Puck. I am not telling myself I don't anymore. No way. I like him, and I always have."_

Sabrina looked at Puck, who had raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I'd be happier if I really could stay," he said.

He looked back to the sky with Sabrina, sighing.

"Did you really miss me? You're not joking?" He asked.

"Yes, Puck, I did. And I'm going to miss you the moment you leave," she confessed.

Still staring up at the sky, Puck reached over and took Sabrina's hand in his own, setting their arms between them.

Sabrina hid a huge smile on her face, trying to look calm. Puck was smiling, and her insides flipped.

"Do you remember when you hand cuffed us together?"

"And we had to sleep on here? And you almost murdered me? And I couldn't shut-up and decided to tell you the truth? How could I forget?"

Sabrina smiled for real, and turned to face Puck, their hands still intertwined.

"You know, I still don't take back anything I said that night," Puck whispered.

Sabrina clapped her other hand over her mouth to hide her huge smile spreading across her face. Puck rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't bite your tongue like Daphne, you seem so happy," Puck said to her.

Sabrina blushed, and looked down at her and Puck's hands, and couldn't believe that he actually hadn't let go yet. He had never been a romantic, but this was like their first kiss. For once, he's acting caring and sweet and adorable, which is nothing like how he used to be.

"_He matured_," Sabrina reminded herself. "_He grew older because of…me. This is why he's gotten less annoying as he's gotten older." _**(A/N: Anyone get the reference? I'll explain later in end A/N)**

"Puck?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah? I haven't fallen asleep yet."

"_And he hasn't let go yet. Like when we were handcuffed together. We couldn't escape being attached to the other. But this holding hands is voluntary .We're both enjoying this. We _like _being attached to the other," _she thought.

"I have your green hoodie," Sabrina whispered. "I kept it to give it to you for when you returned, and I've haven't told anyone."

"Thank you," Puck said. "I figured it was here, and I'm glad you have it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thank you for thinking of me."

"I think you've outgrown it."

"Whatever. I can blame that on you. It's your fault I'm getting taller."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at Puck, blushing at the thought of him growing because he liked her and wanted to be the same age as her, even though he was over 4,000 years older than her.

"You can keep it."

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"The sweatshirt. You can keep it. It'll fit you, and it'll remind you of me when I leave. Just wear it Grimm, it really will fit you perfectly."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I can always get another one, and I'm pretty sure I was wearing that when I met you," Puck added.

"You were," Sabrina said. "I thought that hoodie was pretty special to you."

"It's no different from any other green sweatshirt I'll get. But, I believe it is special to me because I met you when I was wearing it."

Puck blushed when he said that, smiling nervously. Sabrina insides flipped again, and she squeezed his hand. Sabrina leaned over to Puck, setting her head on his comfortable shoulder, the two of them staring at the darkening sky. They stayed in that position, just looking at the stars slowly appearing in the sky. A shooting star crossed the sky, and Puck whispered,

"Make a wish Grimm."

Sabrina shut her eyes, and thought for a moment.

"You have to make a wish too, Puck."

"Fine."

"_I wish… that Puck and I won't forget each other, that we will think of each other every day. And I wish that by that doing that somehow Puck and I will always be attached together in some strange loving way," _Sabrina thought.

She opened her eyes to see Puck scrunched his face, deep in thought. After a moment, he opened them.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked Sabrina.

"If I tell you it won't come true!"

"Yeah. Which means that I'm not telling you mine," he said.

"Does it have to do with me?" Sabrina asked, curious.

"Well, I guess I'll answer that," Puck said. "Yes, it did involve you."

He squeezed their hands, and his face turned red. Sabrina was also blushing and smiling shyly too.

"Well, my wish involved you too," Sabrina admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you think we wished for the same thing?"

"_What did Puck wish for? How did involve me? Does he really like me?"_ Sabrina's thoughts whirled through her brain, making her blush even more.

The two of them laid in silence for the next few minutes, once again watching the stars. Sabrina knew she would have to leave his room to get to hers soon, but she didn't want to let go of his hand any time soon.

"You better come back as soon as you can, Puck."

"I was planning on doing that, Grimm. I barely survived a year without seeing you, you know. I thought of you every day, dreamt of you in Ferryport Landing, and counted down the days until I could come back and see you."

Sabrina's heart skipped a beat, and her inside flipped again.

"Wow."

"You better not tell anyone I said that, or I'll make your life a living hell with my pranks."

She rolled her eyes, and decided to turn on her side again to look at Puck. His green eyes were staring into her blue ones, and they shone from the light of the stars in the sky. Puck brought his empty hand to rest on the back of Sabrina's neck, and before she knew, Sabrina brought her face closer to his.

They moved closer and closer together, Sabrina's insides now causing an earthquake in her stomach. Right before their lips met, Sabrina thought she knew what Puck wished for; that Sabrina wouldn't decline him kissing her. And she didn't.

The two teenager's lips met, both of them with their eyes closed, savoring the moment. To Sabrina's surprise, Puck's lips were soft and reminded her of apples. Or maybe she was just thinking of their second kiss. After a minute of bliss for Sabrina, they split apart, opening their eyes.

"I think that was better than the first two tries," Puck whispered.

"Yeah, it was."

"I'm sorry I have to leave. I promise I will come back as soon as I can," Puck said to her softly.

"Alright," Sabrina answered.

They stared at each other once again, this time sitting up on the trampoline. Their hands were still intertwined between them, attaching one to the other.

"Sabrina!"

They heard Daphne's voice near the entrance to Puck's room, calling her older sister to come and get to bed. Sabrina turned to Puck, and he nodded to her.

"It's fine. Go. I'll see you in the morning, okay? I need to get my rest too before I go back to traveling."

"Okay, then."

Sabrina and Puck climbed out of the trampoline, their hands braking apart. Immediately Sabrina didn't feel as comforted or warm and happy as before.

"Goodnight, Grimm," Puck said to Sabrina.

They hugged for a second, then let go.

"You smell like strawberries," Puck said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What?"

Puck blushed.

"I need to keep my mouth shut," Puck muttered.

Sabrina laughed, and turned around.

"Goodnight Puck," she said over her shoulder as she started jogging towards the door.

She had a stupid smile plastered on her face as she got ready for bed and as she fell asleep. Before her tiredness overtook her, she thought about how she and Puck couldn't date. Yes, she wished they could, but she knew it would be too hard with him having to travel and the possibility of an Everafter out for revenge killing her. But she could still like him, and know she finally knew that he liked her back.

* * *

Puck's and Jake's departure was fairly short; they just ate with the rest of the Grimms and said their good-byes. Sabina hugged her uncle, saying her good-byes, and walked over to the fairy. They stood a foot apart from each other for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head underneath his chin and keeping her tears in. Puck embraced her back, resting his head on top of hers.

"Don't forget to wear the sweatshirt."

"I won't. Don't forget to come back to us."

"I won't."

And with that, Jake and Puck were gone. Puck flew next to Jake as he poured some pixie dust they had recovered on his head, and floating into the air.

Sabrina called good-bye to then, her and her family waving farewell to them.

* * *

Sabrina sat on her bed, the sweatshirt in her lap. She turned it over in her hands, and pulled it on. The soft material covered her shirt, and fit her perfectly. She smiled, remembering when she and Puck met and all the memories they shared from then on.

Sabrina knew that these memories were what would keep them attached. The thought of each other would comfort the other in times of sadness. The memories of the kisses, and the green sweatshirt would make Sabrina's wish come true; they would emotionally attach Puck to Sabrina, they would act as the metal instruments that had once kept the fairy and the Grimm sister handcuffed together.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Thank you for reading and maybe you could kindly consider reviewing or favoriting ! *The Author's Note earlier referenced Magic and Misdemeanors when older Sabina said younger Sabrina (about older Puck) "He gets a little less annoying as he gets older." I always thought that was pretty cute! So once again, thank you so much for reading! #Puckabrina #OMGsoadorabletogether**

**-lunasammygrimm *I just changed my pen-name***


End file.
